A-Force (Earth-3763)
The A-Force is an all female division of the Avengers team. Members 3478666-batgirl_final_lr_by_artgerm_preview.jpg|Barbara Gordon is the daughter of Commissioner Jim Gordon, and after she was saved by Bruce Wayne, she chose to dress as a vigilante like him. However, she was briefly wheelchair bound by the Joker to hurt Gordon. But she's recently returned to her original identity. Laurel_Lance_as_Black_Canary_first_look_1.png|Laurel Lance is the sister of Sarah Lance, and was inspired by her temporary death to take up her mantle as a vigilante. She is the girlfriend of Oliver Queen. Huntress_0007.jpg|Helena Bertinelli is the daughter of a mafia family that was murdered by rivals. Seeking vengeance, she eventually meets Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen, who trains her into becoming a vigilante. PHLuzkZffAwaOU_1_l.jpg|Tatsu Toro was engaged to a yakuza but he was killed by his twin brother using his soultaker katana. She wields the cursed sword with her fiance's soul trapped inside and seeks vengeance against him. 3655450-9107249759-26889.jpg|Pamela Isley is a botanist who was working in the Amazon when she suddenly became mutated into a plant hybrid. She suddenly became a ecoterrorist until she turned over a new leaf and became a hero. Catwoman_0007.jpg|Selina Kyle is a former prostitute who decided to be a master thief, but her first night was confronted by Bruce Wayne, which lead to them becoming a couple of sorts. While on Bruce's good side, she works as a hero, but other times she's a thief. JUSTICE-LEAGUE-44-Power-Ring-becomes-fearless.jpg|Jessica Cruz was a woman randomly chosen to wield the cursed power ring, an antithesis of the Green Lantern power ring which will slowly kill the wearer until they destroy all of existence. But Jessica has become able to overcome her fears of the ring and has turned it into a proper green lantern power ring, now properly joining the Avengers. DC REBIRTH SUPERWOMAN.jpg|Lois (Last Name Unrevealed) is a woman who suddenly gained powers like Kenji Kong, or may have come from a universe where Clark Kent isn't a hero. Either way, she's here to stay. 3f00a8292c2f0cea1e2e0435ef8f2a2f.jpg|Alison Blaire is a mutant singer and musician who was originally apart of the X-Men, but chose to join the Avengers to promote coexistance. Her powers allow her to control sounds and light. 4560174-thor_goddess_of_thunder_character_art.0.png|Jane Foster has been the lover of Thor Odinson until she had her memories erased and moved on to have a husband and son. However, her husband left her when she started to remember Thor, at the same time she got cancer. But, she started wielding a variation of Mjolnir and became a goddess of thunder. Wanda_AOU_Textless_Poster.jpg|Wanda Maximoff is the twin sister of Pietro, who is protective of her since her powers can cause her to have mental breakdowns. However, she chose to become a hero and defend the Earth. 2465752-capt_marvel_jamie_mckelvie.jpg|Carol Danvers is an air force major who worked with the Kree hero Mar-Vell, eventually gaining Kree DNA to become a Kree/Human hybrid. After Mar-Vell's death to cancer, she chose to succeed him. 3db16b42b599bc807a3615667e1127b8.jpg|Greer Grant was married to a police officer named Bill Nelson, who was killed in an off duty shooting. Desperate to get a job, she volunteered for an experiment that turned her into a she-tiger. Jstephens--Hellcat_Master.jpg|Patsy Walker worked as an assistant to Dr. Hank McCoy, and joined him as a hero wearing one Greer Grant's power inducing costumes. After meeting Daimon Hellstorm, the son of satan, she married him and got strange magics as well. AFORCE_1_Feature.jpg|Jennifer Walters is an attorney and the cousin of Robert Bruce Banner. After being shot during a gang war, Bruce was quick to donate his blood to help her. However, his blood caused her to turn into a variation of his alter ego that is more confident than Jennifer normally is. 2015_12_10_jessica_jones_poster_art_16-9-header2688798404.png|Jessica Jones is a girl who mysteriously got powers when she was young. When she first attempted to be a hero, Kevin Thompson had used his mind control powers to make her his henchman. However, she became freed and returned to being a hero. Avengers_Vol_5_6_Textless.jpg|Tamara Devoux has been in a coma for 10 years, and was chosen to wield the uni power when it was found out that she'd die soon. WONDER_WOMAN.png|Artemis is an amazonian, who has recently started wearing a near perfect replica of Diana's armor. eg_color.jpg|Emily Sung is an assistant that worked on the project that gave Rex Mason his powers. When she attempted to help him find a way to appear human again, her attempts gave to her similar powers instead. b81c6bf3719760e773452dc6d1415aa7.jpg|Jocasta is a creation of Ultron's to serve as a bride to him. However, much like the vision, she broke free and joined the Avengers. Blackwidowtextless.jpg|Natasha Romanov is a former KGB agent who transferred to SHIELD to get a clean slate. Very quickly, her loyalty to the Avengers earned her a spot in the ranks and became one of the core members. Enemies * Batgirl Villains * Black Canary Villains * Katana Villains * Green Lantern Villains * Superwoman Villains * Thor Villains * Captain Marvel Villains * She-Hulk Villains * Jessica Jones Villains * Wonder Woman Villains * Black Widow Villains Category:Earth-3763 Category:Inspired by Marvel